The fox of the hill
by Gallifrey denizen
Summary: up for adoption. I'm not giving up, I'm just cleaning out.
1. Chapter 1 reunion

**Why hello, sorry for the long wait but I thought this new story might redeem me so here we go. I can say I am the first one to try this here...I think. Anyway I am unsure of the pairing but this idea has been in my head for the past month so I'm doing it. Also unlike my other story this will follow the cannon and some from me for originality. So lets get this started. By the way this will be slightly to majorly AU depending on the episode/chapter.**

I own neither Naruto or the King of the hill but that would be cool, I tell you what.

"that boy aint right" normal

"_that boy definitely aint right" thoughts_

"_**live and let live" yelling**_

Story start January 22, 1985

Inside of a small trailer park and inside an even smaller trailer on a starry night we come to see two young blondes, both with noticeable differences, such as one is a boy and the other is a girl. The boy looking to be around six years old has bright blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

The girl is around the same age and looks almost the same with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, but she lacks the whisker marks the boy has. These two are Naruto and Luanne Platter respectively, and they are twins with Naruto being a few minutes older.

These two are currently in their room or more accurately a mattress on the floor near the sink. Naruto is tucking Luanne in for bed while trying to keep her from hearing whats going on outside, since their parents were currently fighting since their dad came home late and smelling like beer.

Luanne was in bed, having just gotten out of the tub with her brother, while Naruto was heating up dinner, since their mother had neglected to make dinner for them once again. He was dressed in his usual sleepwear which is just an overly large shirt and boxers while Luanne wore the same thing but with panties instead.

Naruto sighed as he heated up the last tv dinner, since he was able to understand everything going on since he was forced to mature faster than other children so he could take care of the most precious thing in the world to him, his sister. He cared for her because if he didn't who would? and he felt a connection with her and the need to protect her from the anything. So with these feelings Luanne became his whole world, he cooked for her, bathed with her, dressed her, and helped with anything she needed so she didn't lose her childhood like he already did.

"_Besides its not like our so called parents are ever going to grow up and be responsible" _he thought bitterly as the fight outside was beginning to get even louder and was starting to make Luanne uncomfortable. Naruto was brought back into the outside world as the microwave beeped. He grabbed the plate of chicken fingers and fries and went back to his teary eyed sister and set the tray down to cool while he calmed her down.

"Hey, Luanne what's the matter" he asked gently as he ran his hand through his her hair.

The timid yet sweet girl looked up to her favorite person in the world with teary eyes. "Why do daddy and moma always have to yell?" She asked not fully grasping the concept of their argument.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile that looked misplaced, "because they're bigger babies than we are Luanne." he said making her giggle softly. Naruto handed her the food which she ate with a small thankyou.

Naruto watched her eat, while thinking on a topic that has been bugging him, "she can't live like this she needs a better chance at life, but there really isn't anything I can do about for now I will just have to keep being the best big brother I can.

Luanne looked up from her dinner to see her only sibling in deep thought, making her more mischievous side (which she picked up from him). Luanne leaned up while her brother was distracted and kissed his nose making him start in surprise. He looked down at his giggling sister, and while seeing her happy made him happy, jokes on him never went unpaid.

"Oh, so you thought that was funny huh?" Luanne continued to laugh but nodded, "well at least I don't have a weakness to a certain monster. Luanne stopped giggling and hid herself under her blanket almost like a reflex. Naruto grinned as he grabbed hold of the cover lifting it and exposing Luanne to his attack and then began to tickle her, making the sister squeal in laughter, while trying to escape her "torment."

Luanne couldn't take much more "Please Naruto stop I'm gonna lose it" she said in desperation.

Naruto continued his onslaught "not until you say uncle" he said having as much fun as she was.

Luanne caved "uncle,uncle now please enough tickle monster" Naruto finally stopped before tucking her back in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Luanne I love you" he said meaning the words with all his heart.

"Goodnight Naruto I love you too" Luanne said just as meaningfully. Just as Naruto was going to climb into their shared mattress, considering their parents "needed" the only bedroom for themselves, that is the moment Leanne platter, their mother walked in after Hoyt had driven off in anger."Fucking, cheating dumbass bastard" she cursed as Naruto cuddled to Luanne to calm her and cover her ears, as their mom stumbled in cursing. She herself was a little buzzed as well and paid no heed to her children as she usually doesn't anyway. In her mind all she needed was the tv dinner she saved, but as she looked in the fridge and cursed again as all he found was beers.

She looked to the only ones who could've eaten it in anger "which one of you little prick ate my tv dinner" she said in her drunken slur.

Luanne was beginning to shiver in fear, so Naruto gently rubbed her back and did what any good brother would. He stood up and with little fear stood before his mother " I did you don't feed us so I helped myself" he said showing his true feelings for his parents.

The nearly middle-aged woman looked twice as angry before she raised her hand and brought it down onto her oldest childs face, knocking him to the ground before kicking him repeatedly.

"You little piece of shit after everything I do for you, you talk to me like that" she yelled in blind fury.

Luanne hid herself in the covers until it went quite and she heard the door slam, knowing Naruto would never run off and abandon her she knew it was her mom who left. She felt Naruto crawl into bed and start to shake signifying his tears, so she hugged him and soothed him until they slept in peace.

This is how it would continue for years parental abuse bringing the twins closer and closer until an absolutely unbreakable bond was formed. Naruto and Luanne went through many difficulties together and prevailed every time closer than ever, but that is for later on. For now we bring you to a house in Arlen Texas were the hill/platter family resides and a story that will one day change the world takes its first steps. Although I can't reveal too much after all spoilers…

Arlen texas rainy street January 20 1997

Hank Hill, was relaxing in his chair in his living room watching some games and just relaxing, and considering the week and few days he's had he deserved it. First he had to deal with Bobby's baseball accident,then his trucks problem which thankfully was solved by Luanne, but he had to deal with the mega low idiot, and that twig boy coming around and threatening to take his boy, then Bobby lying about it and using it to get away with jackassery as he calls it and to top it all off Luanne's parents got into a fight and her moms going to prison for it, and now she had to stay here in his den no less. He was just glad he could relax, watch the game, and nothing could make things any more stressful for him. Oh how he would regret thinking those words.

Hank heard a conversation going on from the kitchen phone between Luanne and someone else, usually Hank doesn't involve himself in Luann's life but she was too loud to ignore.

"So you're really coming to visit Naruto?" Her voice was hopeful and sounded a little desperate, Hank vaguely remembered the name Naruto from peggy but he had forgotten in light of other things. Just as bespectacled male was going to turn up the tv Luanne squealed in happiness and said love you see you tomorrow before putting down the phone.

She walked into the living room with a sunny smile on her face and a happy aura around her. As the game cut to commercial the hill's curiosity got the better of him "that phone call sounded important Luanne anything you want to say?" He asked with little interest.

Luann's smile never faltered as she turned to face her uncle "yes this news is, so good my big brother Naruto is coming to visit me because of mama's arrest, and because he misses me. She said not even saddening when she mentioned the arrest but instead brightened further at this Naruto missing her.

Now Hank remembered Luanne's brother Naruto, he liked the kid he had aspects he wished would have rubbed off on his not so right son, and he has only met him three times. If he recalled correctly peggy wasn't too fond of Naruto for some reason.

Speak of the devil Peggy decided to enter as Hank was going to say something "what are you guys talking about?" The mother asked always wanting to learn new information and be the first to tell it to others.

Before Luanne could enthusiastically respond Hank responded in a more calm way " Oh hey peggy, apparently Luann's brother Na-Naruto is visiting for a little while" Hank had always had problems pronouncing the name since it was an odd name for an american, at least in his opinion.

Peggy's curious smile immediately dropped into a frown at the news, since she didn't enjoy his company for a reason. She looked toward Luanne who was still practically jumping for joy and asked her question.

"So why is he visiting now I thought that boy was too busy most of the time to visit?" she asked with no small amount of resentment in her voice that was missed by the other two occupants in the room.

Luanne actually looked a little downtrodden at that "yeah most of the time hes busy with work or school so we just talk over the phone a lot, but he got time off and he gets to stay for awhile like maybe a month or two, isn't that great aunt Peggy you can try and beat him in boggle again." Luanne said immediately going back to happy when talking about her brothers visit.

Also missing Peggy's frown deepen, that was the reason she never licked him that much was because he beat her at everything no matter what it was from boggle to cooking and even speaking spanish. He was very talented when it came to about everything and the fact he was a success make others jealous of him too. It was known to the hills Naruto was well on his way to becoming a doctor and a good one too. At this time Hank decided to rejoin the conversation by changing the topic slightly.

"You know I always wondered why is the boy named Naruto it sounds more like a dish than anything" Hank said in curiosity.

Luanne put her finger to her chin in her cute way of thinking as the story came to her "well this is how mama told me how it happened."

**Flashback the year was 1979**

Leanne platter was lying in a hospital bed and near unconsciousness from bringing her children into the world, with their father missing from the event.

"Alright we need names for these two before you fall asleep", but when the doctor looked up from his chart she was already asleep and the two new lives cuddling in their shared crib. Just then a man stumbled into the room obviously intoxicated by his smell and an oriental women in a shiny dress hanging off of his arm.

The doctor looked nervous as he approached the man "hello I assume you are , because your newborn children are right in the crib over there and we still need to name them." The doctor didn't want to leave this responsibility to an alcoholic but he couldn't deny the children names or the right for their father to give them their names.

Hoyt platter looked uninterested in the infants so it made sense when he said his next sentence, " Names huh? I guess the girl will be Luanne and the boy... , that is when Hoyt got a funny (at least to him) idea and turned to his japanese "friend."

"Hey, baby what's that funny word you said earlier when we were eating saluto or something?"

The woman responded with a sultry smile " Naruto it means fishcake or maelstr-" Hoyt cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah thats the kids name now Naruto like a little fish cake" the drunk laughed clearly taking this as a joke before stumbling out of the room saying he had a beer waiting for him. Nonetheless the doctor signed the names on the certificate making it official. After Leanne woke she was mad but not mad enough to pay for a name change so the names remained the same.

**Flashback end**

While Hank was wondering what the hell had gotten into hoyt, peggy was making excuses for trying to make an excuse for his behavior since she believed he could still be redeemed, because Peggy Hill never quite on family.

"So is your brother coming to visit you or your mother in prison?" Hank asked being more curious than before.

Luanne had a bittersweet smile now and she had mixed feelings as she remembered how much distance there was in her family, especially between her beloved brother and irresponsible parents. They never say eye to eye especially when it concerned her, her brother would always be in support of her.

Just like how he's always been supporting and helping her, she just couldn't wait until he got there they could make up for lost time. They could do so much together, like go to the mall, go to the movies and spend time like they used to and she could finally tell him-.

"Luanne, Luanne! Are you okay, you were just gazing off into space" Peggy said shaking her shoulders, and knocking Luanne out of her beloved brother daydream.

Luanne looked at her aunt for a second before remembering what they were doing "yeah

I'm fine, I just can't wait until Naruto gets here he always makes me feel better when bad stuff happens" she said in a nostalgic tone not befitting a nineteen year old girl.

Hank suddenly thought of something important two things in fact, first he'd have to tell Bobby after he got home and second " Luanne where is this Naruto fella staying while he's here?" Hank asked fearing that he'd have another occupant in his den.

Luanne gained a thoughtful look since she hardly paid attention to other facts beside he is coming, and how long he is staying before her eyes widened and she gained a smile signifying her remembering. "Oh, he's going to stay at this fancy hotel downtown while he's here, I kinda forgot the name though." She said a little embarrassed because of her blunder.

Peggy wanted to know one more thing "so why are you so excited about Naruto coming to town, in fact why are you always so happy whenever his name is mentioned?" Peggy asked never knowing a brother, sister relationship due to her brothers debaucheries.

The blonde took on a happy smile with a small blush that would be classified as cute by any one else. "Well, I love my big brother more than anything else in the world, we were always together and he would always be there to help me" the platter girls said her blush and mile growing. "Like how he would help me with homework, or took me somewhere nice when I felt sad or stressed and he would always cheer me up when I was down and taught me to fight my own battles" she said remembering her amazing brother.

This did not ease Peggy's doubts at all, this was another reason she disliked her nephew, he raised Luann's expectations and hopes and taught her to make her own decisions which in Peggy's professional opinion was a bad idea.

Luanne suddenly gained a worried expression "Oh sorry guys but I have to get ready for Naruto to come" she said as she dashed into her room.

Peggy turned to Hank, who had gone back to watching the game, she turned to him with a sad expression. "Hank aren't you worried about Naruto coming?" She asked thinking her husband shared her opinion.

Hank looked at her with his confused face "No why would I be from the last time I met him he seemed like a decent boy."

Peggy looked surprised "are you loco, Naruto is a bad influence on Luanne always bringing up her expectations and such."

Hank looked at her with his normal look of explanation "and from what I remember he always delivers on those expectations, and besides you're the one who always wants her to be happy and apparently thats what this guy does."

Peggy sighed and resigned herself to just see what the future would bring while keeping an eye on Naruto...for Luann's protection of course. She sat down and began to think on his arrival and what it could bring.

While that went on Luanne was sitting on her bed and hugging a stuffed fox her brother gave her when she was ten. She always hugged it when she felt lonely, scared or stressed and it comforted her like he would and now she didn't feel scared or lonely. In fact she was feeling happier than she had been in a while, she had been so upset because of guys trying to get into her pants, beauty school, mama's arrest and other things but her best friend and brother coming here would change all of that she just knew, she sighed as she laid down still holding the fox and falling asleep dreaming of a tall blonde man she loved.

**Next morning**

It was a nice monday morning where Hank, Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer stood doing some light drinking before heading off to work and of course saying "yep, yep, yep, mhmm". Hank had just told them of Naruto visiting them and of course Dale had something to say.

"So this guy is coming to visit Luanne, out of the blue that sounds normal…. if you think that way. Dale said indicating another of his crazy ideas coming.

Bill turned to Hank "I think it's great that he's visiting his sister, I just wish my family was a little more like that" Bill sighed as he was reminded of one aspect of his sadness.

Hank responded to Bill instead of Dale wanting to avoid any crazy today "Yep this guy is coming to help Luanne feel better or something like that." He said once again showing his dullness in the emotional aspect of life.

Boomhauer decided to join in "well dang ol' man, ain't this the same guy with that sweet impala." The blonde man said in his normal and barely coherent way of speaking.

That seemed to make the guys more excited at the thought of a car Hank smiled "yeah he does I wonder if he still has it or not." Bill was about to add his thoughts but the guys hear the the smooth purr of a good engine driving towards them. They all looked down the street and were awestruck at what was heading towards them.

Driving down the alley was a 1967 chevrolet impala (A/n: sorry guys but i'm bad with descriptions just look up the impala from supernatural) it was in pristine condition obviously handled by someone who knew what he was doing.

The car stopped right in front of Hank's house before the engine switched off and the guys waited with beers in hand for the driver to come out, so they could offer him or her a beer and shake the hand of the impala's owner.

The door opened and out stepped a man in his late teens, standing at 6'2 and a mess of spiky yet slightly dusty blonde hair blue eyes, tan skin, and six slightly fade whisker marks on his cheeks. He was outfitted in blue jeans black running shoes and a zipped up coat.

The blonde smiled as his eyes landed on the beer drinking group, he walked over and stuck out his hand for Hank to shake which he did after admiring the car. The blonde finally greeted all of them "hello uncle Hank long time no see and I see you've got company, well i'm Naruto Platter nice to meet all of you." The now identified blonde boy said with a friendly smile while the guys were surprised this is Luann's brother?

Hank broke from his shock and greeted back "Hey Naruto, yep haven't seen you in a while, let me introduce you to these guys this is Bill, Dale, and boomhauer" he said pointing to each of the guys, but Hank didn't stop there "and may I say that is a damn fine looking vehicle you got there" the propane salesman said with a grin and Naruto looked back to it with an appreciative smile.

"Yeah that is my second favorite thing in the world I've been spending years perfecting it from the junker I found it as, after all the work is the most fun." Hank nodded already liking this guy, he didn't know why Peggy was so against him any man willing to return a classic back to beauty is okay in his book.

Naruto turned back to his uncle "speaking of my favorite things where is my baby sister I can't wait to see her anymore." He said in an excited tone he hadn't seen his lovely sister in awhile and he wanted to give her a big hug.

Hank was about to respond before the door to the house opened and Luanne stepped out, ready to got to beauty college. She waved at her uncle but stopped dead in her tracks as she laid eyes on the tall handsome man that was her brother. She stared for a minute while Naruto smiled and held out his arms and prepared for what was going to happen.

"**Narutoooo!" **Luanned squealed at the top of her lungs in her cute way and nearly tackled her brother to the ground as she embraced him and gave him a big kiss, that lasted a little longer than it should have. naruto chuckled as he held his sister something he hasn't done in a very long time.

"I missed you so much" she said as she didn't let go of her big brother if anything her grip tightened.

Naruto gave her her favorite foxy grin making pink dust her cheeks "I've missed you to my little sister" he said in a very excited tone.

They may have held each other longer than comfortable if the guys looking away from the public show of affection… except for Bill who was staring a little creepily at them. They didn't care all that mattered was they were together again and little did they know they would never want to separate again, and their life would be changed by their bond in a big way no one would guess.

**Chapter end **

**So good to be posting again i feel like a lazy jackass for keeping you guys waiting but the chapters for my other stories are coming soon. Also tell me what you guys think of the story and chapter and what the pairing should be, but I may put a poll for that later. And if anyone wants to be my beta they can ask me but until then ill see you guys soon. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 square platter

**Alright chapter two people, sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I need a beta but enough about that. I have decided that Naruto and Luanne are definitely a pairing.**

**I may be forgetting to mention some things so make sure to ask in the comments, now lets get to the chapter. **

**coldblue : Thank you so much for your questions and suggestion I will probably use a lot of them. Though i'm stuck between Naruto being a pediatric surgeon or a military surgeon. Being a pediatric means he can help children who are suffering like he did. Military means he'll have an excuse to be trained in combat. Also your pairing suggestions are good but this will not be a harem, Luanne and Naruto will be together but before then he will date other girls.**

**Noire: no ninja powers, everything will be more or less normal.**

**Also on a final note Luanne will be a fair bit smarter than she was in the show. Her big brother saw to her intelligence.**

**Disclaimer: first chapter**

"talk" **"yell" **_"thought" _"different language" _**"text"**_

Story start

January 21 1997 (if you're wondering I do this so you can keep track)

Luanne was as close to heaven as she could get, having her brother hold her like he used to when they were little. _"It feels even better than when we were little" _Luanne thought, possibly feeling more affection for her twin than considered normal. She didn't care though, people had always been judging her relationship with her twin and she was tired of it. She could love her big brother all she wants. Luanne opened her eyes to get a good look at the man she hadn't seen since they graduated from high school.

"_He's grown so tall...and handsome" _Luanne thought, trying to suppress a blush and her signature giggle. Unknown to the blond woman her twin struggled with the same thoughts.

"_Wow my baby sis has always been beautiful but after a year apart she looks even more so, I should have come back sooner, but then I again I had to leave for those exact reasons." _The platter siblings continued looking into each others eyes, making them look like they were about to kiss.

They were shaken from their gaze by a cough from their aunt, who had walked over from her car after getting over her shock at the siblings affection, it was just inappropriate, at least to her. So being the responsible woman she is, Peggy decided to intervene.

"What is wrong with you two, there are children out here, you can't just go all affectionate out in broad daylight, people talk too much in this neighborhood" Peggy scolded with her arms crossed. The twins looked around and the people walking on the sidewalk were casting glances their way and were already gossiping. Naruto and Luanne separated albeit reluctantly with sheepish expressions, well Naruto looked ashamed while Luanne looked annoyed at being interrupted by nosy neighbors. Naruto's shame was short lived as he smiled at his favorite and only aunt.

"Aunt Peggy, it's been so long, I missed you so much," Naruto said cheerily as he tried to wrap his arms around his aunt only for her to stop him with a raised hand. Bill smiled at this glad to know he wasn't the only one who couldn't get a hug from Peggy, he was getting worried about that.

"Oh will you quit it, it's only been a year and some months," Peggy said with an eye roll, honestly her nephew could be so knuckleheaded sometimes.

Naruto kept his smile up in spite of his rejected hug, "Yeah I know, but it feels like forever when you're away from family." Despite herself Peggy had to smile, even if it was only a small one despite all of his 'faults' the blond had his heart in the right place. Though she needed to still keep an eye on him, for Luanne's sake of course.

Hank having been talking with his friends while the Platter's talked, was about to chime into the talk before everyone heard the door to the hills home open.

"I'm off to school" Bobby hills voice called out, but before he could close the door a blur shot past him nearly toppling him over. The blur shot straight towards the blonde man and it would have knocked him over if it wasn't for his size.

"_How many times am I gonna be tackled today?" _Thought Naruto before he looked down to see who his would be attacker turned out to be. To the blonds amusement it was the hills dog ladyburg and his friend since he was small.

"Hey girl long time no see huh?" Naruto asked the dog as he rubbed her ears earning him some licks in appreciation. Everyone present, especially Hank smiled at the display, except for Bill had a small frown, every time he tried that ladyburg would run because of his smell, he might need to rethink his life issues. Even Peggy had to smile even if it was only for a minute.

"Well I'll be, ladyburg usually only lets me do that, I guess I forgot how good of friends you two were." Hank said reminiscing the few times Naruto was over and how good he was with his dog.

Luanne giggled at the display, "Naruto has always been good with animals, remember when you saved me from that rottweiler by just scratching the ears?" Luanne asked going back to her time as a child when one of the trailer parks guard dogs broke loose and almost attacked her. If it wasn't for Naruto she would've lost her arm, and probably a leg too.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck while continuing his ministrations on the dog's ears, "it was nothing, I just have a way with animals, especially canines." Peggy rolled her eyes as her doubts about her nephew came back. She grabbed Luanne's hand and started to head towards her car.

"Yeah yeah, we get it you're great now come on Luanne you're going to be late for college." When the hill woman said this everyone looked at their respective watches, or in Dale's case his many four borderline alcoholics realized they would be late, then they tripped over each other to get to their cars. Except for Hank who stepped over his fallen friends and got into his truck.

"Well see you later Peggy, bobby, Luanne, Naruto i'm off to sweet mother propane, I tell you what" Hank said as he drove off for work. Bobby soon followed his example and rejecting an offer for ride from his mom in favor of walking with Joseph, while completely disregarding Naruto due to his low attention span. Oh well always time to catch up later.

_I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say uncle Hank huffs the propane he sells, and Bobby is affected by the fumes" _Naruto thought half jokingly, half in seriousness. He then turned to the two most important woman in his life, his mother losing that honor for several reasons. "Hey aunt Peggy," the former Platter woman turned to her nephew with slight annoyance in her features. If the blond noticed the annoyance he didn't show it as he continued, "why don't I give Luanne a ride, it'll give us a chance to catch up and you can get to where you're going faster."

Peggy turned her head back towards her car, "no thanks me and Luanne have tradition of morning drives that-" before Peggy could finish she noticed Luanne was no longer in her grip and instead was in the passenger seat of the impala.

Naruto himself didn't even see her move from her previous spot, but for some odd reason he felt a weird sensation on his lips, it wasn't unpleasant though. He just shrugged it off and got into his car and started her up and smiling at the sound of the engine, no matter how many times he heard it the noise would be music to him. Luanne also seemed to like the sound, and if the look on her face was any indication she missed this car too. Not surprising since they both spent a year at sixteen turning it from a old piece of junk into a beauty.

Smiling at the thought he turned the gear and drove off with his baby sister, leaving behind a still stunned peggy. The astonishment quickly turned to anger however as she got into her car and left for her meeting with principal moss, apparently she would be teaching a full class, she just didn't know what it was yet, they tried calling her at first but the phone was held up by Luanne. Didn't matter though Peggy Hill could handle any class.

**With the twins**

Naruto and Luanne were silent as they made their way to the arlen beauty academy. Neither knew what to say so or more specifically what not to say since they have been apart for a time and they have a million questions. Naruto decided he'd ask one of the most prominent questions in his mind, though he didn't know how to phrase it without sounding upset. "Luanne how have you been, I mean since I left?" It wasn't exactly what he wanted to say but it might get the desired answer.

Luanne put her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner "well I've been really busy, with beauty school and all that, but it's all right, i'm handling everything." Luanne said this with such calmness that the blond believed her, his baby sister did always like to do things herself, or with him. Though in truth Luanne was nervous herself and trying to keep the answers short so she doesn't prattle on.

Naruto smiled, "Well keep at beauty school Luanne, I know one day you're going to knock the bags right off of Douglas' face." Luanne smiled, she was genuinely surprised he remembered her silly dream from when she was a little girl, though she does use it often to encourage herself to keep going.

"I can't believe you remember that, it was only a little girls dream" she said repeating her thoughts out loud.

Naruto nodded making a turn, "yeah, but it's your dream and almost any dream of yours is something i'll support and help accomplish." Luanne smiled wider at her brothers sweetness, "aw thank you, fishcake."

Naruto groaned and slumped his shoulders at his twins childhood nickname for him, " come on sis, aren't you ever going to let that name go." Ever since Luanne learned the true meaning for Naruto besides maelstrom she started calling him fishcake in private, while he thought it was cute it also made him uncomfortable.

Luanne giggled at her brother's discomfort "nope" she said as naruto sunk into his seat with a harder groan. Though with the mood lighter now might be the time to ask his question, "Luanne?"

The blond turned to the other blond after calming down though she had a smile, "yeah?" Naruto scratched the back of his head while making sure to keep a hand on the wheel.

"I was just wondering sis, have you met anyone lately," Naruto asked somewhat nervously since he greatly disliked the idea of some guy dating his sister. Luanne was about to answer but then the true meaning of his question sunk in, and she started answering sporadically.

"No,no,no i'm totally single, I mean there was this one guy from the mega low mart that asked me out but i turned him down because he was a bit of a jerk." Luanne was talking so fast that Naruto had a hard time catching what she said though he got the general meaning. He could relax now knowing that his most precious person was safe from assholes like the ones in high school. Though he didn't show it on the outside while Luanne continued to talk nervously since she didn't want a guy getting in between her and her brother. Just like she doesn't want another girl getting in the way, speaking of which…

"Naruto?" Her brother gave a nod of acknowledgement since he was still driving and coming close to the college. "What about you, are you seeing anyone," this question made her as nervous as Naruto was when he asked it the last thing she wanted was for some slut to replace her in her brother's heart.

To his credit the whiskered male answered calmly, "nope I've been single for awhile now, though there was this one gir.. he stopped himself short though his sister gave him a look he's feared almost as much as the dreaded 'puppy dog eyes.'

She was about to question him but before she could the car came to a stop in front of the college, Naruto breathed a sigh in relief, that was too close. "Well were here, have a good day Luanne study hard I love you, the nervous man said as he quickly said his goodbyes to avoid this talk if only for a bit. Luanne gave him a pout before relenting when realizing she was going to be late she gave her brother a kiss before heading to class. While also avoiding the whispers and looks from her classmates about the new guy who dropped Luanne off. Like she said before she didn't care what others thought about them anymore.

**With Naruto**

"_Well that was close, it's only delaying the inevitable but I don't want to tell her just yet," _Naruto thought nervously aimlessly driving around considering he had nowhere to go. He could just have a look around his temporary home town but he wanted to wait until his sister could come with. It'd be just like old times with them having fun only it'd be a bit more like a dat…Naruto stopped his train of thought quickly before he could reach territory he knew should not be explored. _"I've been able to suppress those thoughts for so long, why now is it because of Luanne? She has always been able to make me open up more._ The blonde suddenly sneezed making him sniffle,_ "Ugh, these are questions for later I need to take my mind off of this stuff it's starting to get me down. _Naruto looked around his surroundings for a moment before spotting a sign that brought a grin to his face _"time for an early lunch." _

**With Luanne**

Luanne was barely staying conscious as her professor droned on about a topic she already studied thoroughly, the only thoughts keeping her awake was of her twin. How even though he's only been in town for a few hours they've been the happiest hours she's had in a while. She knew she had missed her brother dearly but she hadn't realized his departure took so much from her. Luanne looked up at the clock she swore had a grudge on her judging by how slow the hands were moving. _"Why couldn't I of had a day off to spend with him, stupid beauty school, stupid classmates, stupid class keeping me from the man I lo.. I mean the twin I love. _Luanne thought nervously at the end, she couldn't be having those thoughts again just when he came back. What would he think if he knew she occasionally had those kinds of thoughts for her twin. Luanne's panicked thought train derailed when she suddenly sneezed, though the class kept on without missing a beat, Luanne sighed one more time before plopping her head down and faintly whispering one word, "Naruto."

**With Peggy hours later**

This seemed to be an off day for the woman of the Hill home, first one of her least favorite family members comes in to Arlen for a visit,then he takes Luanne away, something she wanted to avoid then she has a meeting with principal Moss to discuss her next teaching assignment which was excellent considering she had been off for awhile only to realize she would be teaching sex ed a class most would reject in the name of decency, but for the sake of her reputation as a substitute teacher she reason the old health teacher couldn't teach was because of a threatening phone call, but no such things scared this woman. She would do this no matter the cost for the children and partially her pride.

Even if she hadn't exactly gotten the best 'birds and bees' talk from her mother in the form of a flower book. She would try her darndest to give those children the knowledge they needed to become more open minded than their repressed parents.

It was only her luck to come home to her husband and son waiting for her, bobby looking confused while hank had a disturbed look. It didn't take a genius, like herself to figure out what had transpired in her absence, she was unfortunately proven correct as Hank took notice of her entrance.

"Ah Peggy, perfect timing take a look at this" Hank adjusted his glasses as he presented a small form, that after a few seconds of reading revealed to be a sex ed permission slip. It looked the same as any other permission slip only that both parents, if available had to sign the form. "Can you believe this the schools trying to do the parents job of teaching their kids the facts of life." Hank said looking angered over the prospect.

Peggy however was over that since she had discussed that with Carl and it was still the parents choice no one was forcing them to learn so its okay. "Well Hank it's not really that big of a deal in fact-" Peggy stopped as her husband gave her a look that interrupted her, "Not that big of deal the common decency of Arlen's future generation is at stake."

Peggy sighed, she loved her husband more than she could say but he could be so stubborn sometimes, "well its the parents choice if they want to do it another way they can throw out the form." Peggy said this in her most reasonable voice and it seemed to dawn on hank as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I guess that makes sense, good thinking Peg lets just toss this god dang form out so Bobby doesn't have to be exposed to this smut."

"Wait, that's actually something I wanted to talk about before I was interrupted" Peggy said giving her husband a mild glare that had him pull his hand away from the waste bin. "Now I had a meeting with Carl today to discuss my next job and as it would happen the health teacher quit on account of a threatening phone call so they selected the best person for the job, substitute teacher of the year. Hank's face dropped steadily through peggy's sentence but he still had a bit of hope, "1995?" He asked praying in his head. Which proved worthless as Peggy shook her head, "1996" Hank grimaced but for right now he'd keep quiet and just cut some branches.

He wanted to talk his wife out of such a shameful job, but he knew it'd be close to impossible, besides at least Bobby who had been watching tv absentmindedly through this, would have his parent teach him. Completely devoid of mating farm life like he had been taught he shivered at that memory.

He was about to go to his garage to get his tool until the door opened and walked in his nephew looking happy as can be along with his twin who looked just as happy if not happier. They were both laughing/giggling as they entered the living room only for them to stop as they noticed the tension in the room. "Uh, hey guys how's your day going?" Naruto asked hoping to lift the uneasy feeling.

Both adult Hills turned to the siblings and Bobby kept being Bobby with the tv, "Well you see, I'll let Peggy explain to you" Hank said awkwardly as he retreated to his shook her head, a tornado would have been easier for him to handle than this sex ed stuff **(Haha foreshadowing)**. "Come on to the kitchen I'll tell you both while I study and actually where have you two been it's an hour past when Luanne usually gets home?" Peggy asked feeling suspicious of her nephew's actions, she knew he would never hurt Luanne. He was physically and mentally incapable of that, but that didn't mean they weren't up to their old habit of pranks.

The male twin had an easy smile on his face, "Well I stopped for lunch, got a job, picked up Luanne and we went to the mall for a bit and she showed me around Arlen." Naruto answered counting off his fingers as he did so, completely missing his aunts surprised look, while Luanne thought happily back to how they spent their day. It was the best time she's had in awhile and it reminded her of how they were as kids, except no abusive parents and a bit more flirting and hand holding almost like a cou she stopped her thoughts and came back to reality to see her aunt talking.

"Wait a minute what was that?" Peggy said not knowing if she heard correctly, theres no way someone could get a job in their first few hours of being in town. Her nephew had always been luckier than others when it came to impossible tasks though. The whiskered man put his arms behind his back and away from his sister's shoulder making her pout. "Oh well you see I stopped at one of Arlen's few noodle restaurants to have ramen but the owner approached me and asked if I wanted to work there I saw no reason not to so I said yes I start next monday." Naruto smiled at the memory the ramen there was good and it would be pleasure to work, he can't spend his whole vacation doing nothing after all.

Peggy was about to question further, but decided to drop it if he had a job he wouldn't be around Luanne as much, "Oh well good for you Naruto, now lets go to the kitchen to talk.

**Ten minutes later **

After explaining her situation to the two Platter children they picked up the spare textbook Peggy brought home and began reading while Peggy did the same. They both were confused on what the problem was though it seemed pretty straight forward. "This isn't so bad aunt Peggy, aunt peggy?" Luanne asked again seeing her guardian mumbling worriedly while flipping through the book. The second time she asked Peggy snapped back to reality, "i'm sorry I just don't know how i'm going to say this in front of a class of children. Naruto got the book from his aunt and looked at the page, "Self exploration is a perfectly natural part of puberty, well thats not hard at all." Luanne nodded to this, "its only natural."

Peggy gained a curious look, "What is it like for you two to live with no shame whatsoever is it a good feeling?" Peggy asked feeling a little envious at how easily this stuff came to them. Naruto and Luanne looked at each other and smile, "Its not like that aunt Peggy, I learned all of this in high school when I chose anatomy and health for my future endeavors and Luanne took health with me." Luanne nodded to her brothers statement, "That's right we learned everything we needed to know considering our parents weren't the best candidates for the job." Luanne didn't even sound sad at that it was just a fact her parents weren't the greatest.

"Besides everything in this book is what we are, it's our bodies and being ashamed of this means you're ashamed of yourself." Naruto said wisely with Luanne agreeing wholeheartedly, not knowing how that sentence applied to them. Peggy sighed, "well this is certainly a far cry from when I was little" Peggy said once again going back to the 'loveliness of women' and its utter uselessness."I mean look at this the fourteen stages of arousal and on the next page the diagrams, oh my god." Naruto turned to his sister, "I thought there was eighteen stages" Naruto said wondering how old this book is. "There are the book must be old, oh look heres a chapter on communicating your need to your love partner."

That's what Hank heard as he walked towards the fridge to grab a beer before going back outside, he stopped just in reach of it before standing up. "What kind of filth are you three reading?" Hank asked as he came towards the table, "Its not filth uncle Hank it's just what we are," "Yeah its aunt peggys sex ed book" Luanne stated after her brother. "Say what let me take a look at that" Hank said taking the book from Luanne and then gaining a grossed out look a moment later, "that is a diagram of a womb a woman's womb I don't want our boy looking at a womb more than the one time." Hank said stubbornly while Peggy excused herself to get some water.

"Its nothing to be scared of uncle Hank it's just what's inside of us" Naruto said relaxed. "Easy for you to say your going to be a doctor, doctors are purely meant to deal with this not children." Luanne looked up from the book she grabbed to her uncle, "Naruto's right this is important to know, if you don't know what you actually are you don't actually know yourself" Luanne said this in a surprisingly serious voice. Hank not having a response to this at the time simply huffed and walked back outside forgetting to get a beer. Luanne turned back to the book seeing how much has changed from when she learned about this, Naruto however was up to date as will be required of him in the future even if it won't be his area of expertise.

Peggy Hill isn't a woman one would call shy or timid but right now she was feeling that way at the thought of standing before a class of young minds and ripping away their innocence in an hour. She stood near the sink not hearing the conversation between her family. She grabbed a glass and before she could fill it her nephew walked beside her, "aunt Peggy are you alright?" Naruto asked sincerely as he noticed how distracted she's been since he came home. She turned to her nephew with false confidence, "well of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she asked half mockingly and half pleadingly.

The tall man sighed, "well I know you're having a tough time with this sex ed stuff so I thought me and Luanne can help you out" he smiled. She was about to outright refuse him before she saw how genuine he was being they wanted to help her no reason to object to something she needed. "Thank you" she said with a smile and Naruto smiled back even wider, "then lets get to work." Peggy nodded and headed back to the table but before they got there they saw hank jab Bill in the stomach with his sickle. They looked at each other and shrugged, it was probably just Bill being Bill. Not that Naruto knew Bill long he could just tell.

**Line break**

Naruto and Luanne were currently seated on bleachers at Bobby's baseball game, it was going good so far with Bobby himself up next to bat. _"Good thing I finally introduced myself yesterday or me coming here would seem weird to him" _Naruto thought as he sat next to his beloved sister. She was enjoying the game as well she wasn't one to come to these often because of school but Naruto helped her finish her homework early so she was free for the day.

"Pretty good game so far huh sis?" Naruto asked casually leaning back while Luanne leaned on the something they did often in the past. Luanne nodded just as relaxed as her brother as she lied on his quite muscular chest, "yeah though I hope Bobby can hit one out of the park." She said hopefully. Her brother hummed in agreement and he would've responded if not for him hearing the conversation his aunt was having with some other moms. His smile dropped slightly at what they were saying, they would rather have their sons and daughters ignorant and 'decent' then protected and well informed. It was a choice of course but not knowing can lead to problems his professors discussed in some of his classes. It seemed Luanne heard toas her relaxed state tensed slightly.

"You know I like aunt Peggy think intellectual hooey is a good thing, it keeps kids from making mistakes of ignorance" Naruto said interrupting their talk on some flower book. One of the ladies with orange hair spoke back, "well if the kids don't know anything like we did they can't make any mistakes whatsoever" she said smugly thinking she won. Though Luanne decided to say her piece, "not true school r parents are the best way to learn or the can learn from tv, older kids and curiosity all that combined could lead to STD's unwanted or early pregnancies etcetera." Naruto smiled at his baby sister she was smarter than before he left and she was smart back then too it just reminded him that she's growing, and he couldn't be happier.

The ladies and Peggy herself paused at that all deep in thought on what the twins said to them, the thought and conversation would've continued if not for Bobby hitting a good one and running to first base with his father yelling run and his mother yelling don't stop, go all the way. Then the pitcher made some comment about him being a perv, it didn't look like the umpire was going to do anything so Naruto gave him a warning look and he quickly pulled the kid from the game. Naruto smiled as he once again relaxed with his beautiful sister, _"all in a days work." _

**Line break**

After the game Naruto drove Luanne to her house to continue helping Peggy for when she had to teach on friday, and she was making great progress she just needed to say some keywords that most wouldn't say in public. "Your doing great aunt Peggy you can say it go on" the twins encouraged. Peggy seemed to struggle a bit so Naruto had an idea, Luanne take aunt Peggy to the bathroom so she can try and say the words to the mirror it may help a bit." Luanne nodded as they have done the exact same thing in the past for the talent show and other speeches that had to be presented.

Peggy followed Luanne to the bathroom and just as they left the red phone rang, Naruto went over to it and answered cheerily. Though before he could speak the person on the other line spoke first, "you don't know me but I know where you live and if you teach that sex ed class by god I'll murder you." The man said in a gravelly type voice and just like that all humour and happiness dropped from Naruto's face and it was replaced by anger, protectiveness and determination. "You're right I don't know who you are but you must be an idiot, because you have just made the idiotic choice to threaten someone I love dearly."

Naruto said this in such seriousness it seemed as if he's been replaced from the happy go lucky Naruto, he took a breath before continuing. "Now if you hang up the phone and never call again that will be the end of this, but if you choose to continue then I will find you, and with a particular set of skills I have gained through years of secret, I will hurt you and when there is nothing left of you to hurt I will kill you now make your choice. He waited for the man to respond but all he heard was sobbing sound Naruto looked confused before asking, "are you crying?" The man didn't respond he just hung up and Naruto shrugged he wouldn't be a threat anymore.

**Line break**

Naruto and Luanne were in the den of the Hill home preparing for bed, the blond male would've gone back to his hotel but Luanne insisted that he stay the night and his aunt and uncle seemed fine with it so why not. He just came back from brushing his teeth and on the way he could hear a slight argument going on between his aunt and uncle, something about sex ed and moisturizer. He walked into the den to see his sister curling up and trembling and he immediately knew why. She hated and feared any type of argument, she has seen so many and even though the one going on right now doesn't come close to the ones their parents had she still wanted it to end. Naruto approached the bed and layed down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort in her ear like when they were growing up.

Luanne felt her brother there and immediately relaxed as long as he's here everything will be fine. They both fell asleep feeling more relaxed then they have been a while.

**Line break **

It had been a long week helping their aunt overcome her fears especially with Hank abusing a tree and trying to hinder this. It especially got awkward when aunt Peggy had a breakthrough and shouted vagina for the whole neighborhood to hear making Hank do an actual spitake, which was awesome since the twins have never seen one in real life. Though it was all worth it as the substitute walked into the classroom to see all of the children looking at her curiously for the facts they were or weren't going to learn. Peggy introduced herself as with any other class and she thought of stalling for a bit but the help her niece and nephew gave her paid off as she was ready and confident as ever.

"Alright class let us begin-" she stopped short as the door to the classroom opened to reveal her husband and son. "Go on son the teacher will take care of you from here she's got a good head on her shoulders" Hank said looking at his wife with a smile she returned. Bobby took a seat near the back and hank left soon after but not before giving her a thumbs up.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's begin, for all students who have permission stay here those that don't can read in the library for an hour." Peggy expected for a lot of students leaving but only a few did namely Joseph and others, apparently Naruto's words at the baseball game spread like wildfire and parents were having second thoughts on how their kids should learn. Peggy smiled widely, maybe her nephew was better than she previously thought.

"Now firstly we'll begin with the difference between males and females."

**Line break**

The twins and Bobby were currently seeing hercules in theatres having been sent out by her uncle so he could be alone with his wife. Naruto and Luanne sat together as Joseph and Bobby did a few rows back, they both shared some popcorn and accidently touched their hands together, nothing new between them but for some reason this time it felt different. They looked at one another as Meg sang 'I won't say i'm in love' on screen. Naruto and Luanne both saw it the love between them steadily growing beyond normalcy they subconsciously knew it would cause trouble in the future. For now they would just enjoy a movie and think about their feeling later.

Though their hands never strayed from one another's even far after the movie was done.

**Done finally, i'm so sorry for the wait but here it is as promised. Now for a few things I should adress, votes have decided on child surgeon and getting together in earlier seasons. Second I know hercules probably didn't come out in january but it's one of my favorite movies. third Naruto has trained and the back story will be revealed later. If you guys have questions review or PM and I will answer next update is foxes in Elmore so be ready see ya later guys.**


End file.
